bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Anon
The 1st Anon to go on BZPC was simply known as that: "Anon", or to be exact, "Comrade Anonymous." He was known for having almost no care for anyone, and tried to hack BZPC once, although he didn't succeed. Frist and formost, what you need to know is that Anon's an asshole and will make fun of you if you give me the opportunity. History BZPC1 Anyway I used to be the best troll on the chats and I constantly pissed venom off (not much of an accomplishment) and I was in a state of limbo between banned and unbanned for nearly a year. Eventually I got bored and got myself perma-banned (for now). TheBZPC Anon became one of the lost souls who left when the merger happened. His two reasons for leaving; 1. You guys are boring as f*** 2. You're all extremely short sighted and you think that changing who's in power will fix problems. So far I've watched power go from Invi and Venom to just Venom to Invi to LJ back to Invi Back to Venom and Back to Invi and Venom. Customers Like your creepy uncle who lives in the basement only Anon is your age! Anon can to it all! He's crazy! He's a pervert! He'll randomly get mad at you and tell dirty jokes about your mother for no reason! Just listen to these satisfied costumers; "Anon is fail" -Minivan "Anon lost the game- no wait, Anons mom lost the game by giving birth to him" - Poko Remember, NEITHER OF THEM ARE ACTORS! Both are satisfied REAL costumers who lover their Anon! CALL NOW TO GET YOUR OWN ANON!!! Call 301-694-3463(thats my REAL number! go ahead and try it!) to get your anon today!!! Warning Anon may try to molest your pets, kill your babies, or sell your soul for a bag of crisp. And he's too sexy for his own good. --Dariux 02:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ...He's STILL too sexy for his own good...--Dariux 03:10, March 18, 2010 (UTC) anon where r u ;_;--Dave 02:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Proof of Anon's creepiness ------> http://www.submiturpics.com/images/vj19w6kfy0f8wrftw0i.png Anon IRL Anons real name is Jona, and he lives in Frederick, MD. I used to have a job but it went out of business because my boss is a f***ing retard. Facts Random facts about Anon; 1. Anon is extremely short. (16 years old and only 5'2) 2. Anon is a sexy b**ch :3 3. Anon had his first drug experience when he was eight years old. 4. That was also anons first bad trip. 5. Anon is immune to addiction 6. Anon gets migraines 7. Anon thinks GJ is awesome 8. Anon doesn't give a f**k what you think of his drug use. 9. Anon doesn't give a f**k what you think of him being bi-sexual 10. Anon generally doesn't give a f**k. 11. Anon is about the most impulsive person you'll ever met 12. Anon loves politics. 13. Anon loves his GF dearly 14. Anon loves sushi and other foods with raw meat in them. 15. Anon has a blood fetish 16. Anon might be mean to you for no reason, don't take it personal. 17. Anon has family all over the world and on every continent excluding South America. 18. Anon is a Socialist. 19. Anon wants to be a journalist. 20. Anon loves punk, classic rock, indie, techno, acid rock, and classical music. 21. Anon hate the tea party 22. Anon does not hate conservatives 23. Anon can not play a musical instrument. 24. Anon enjoys painting. 25. Anon enjoys surrealist and minimalist art. 26. Anon has a swirling paradoxical personality. 27. Anon is not what you would call a "People Person" 28. Anon likes cats. 29. Anon thinks vivisection is funny. 30. Anon posted 29 random facts about himself. Quotes '' "I enjoy passive aggressively pissing retards off"'' "Shut up baby, you know you love me." Category:Lost Members